


moonlight

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [24]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yang Jungwon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Sim Jaeyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jake loved his sweet little wonnie so much, but he knew he couldn't have him.
Relationships: Sim Jaeyun | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	moonlight

jake loved his sweet little wonnie so much, but he knew he couldn't have him... 

that's why, every night before going to sleep he made the younger drink special tea which made him sleep like dead. he bought it in the internet some time ago, when he had problems with falling asleep, but turned out it was too strong for him. it couldn't go to waste, it could help him with making the younger boy his. 

and when jungwon was finally knocked up shim would use him as a fleshlight and leave all the evidence for the boy to see when he woke up. 

for example, he left his cum inside the younger's ass. he still remembered how jung came to him all shy and red on the face to ask him why did he woke up like this, because he had no idea what was happening with his body and jake was his reliable older brother after all. he explained to him that it's normal for boys to get wet just like girls do. jungwon seemed to believe it.

in reality, yang got even more worried, because he had never actually heard about boys getting wet down there. that's why he decided to ask the rest of his hyungs. 

turned out they weren't any more helpful. even less, won would say. 

when he went to sunoo, the older just laughed at him and told him to stop joking around like this because it was stupid and disgusting. yang was left even more worried, why was kim laughing at him? he really had no idea about it... and then when he went to ask sunghoon about the same thing the older just looked at him questioningly and said "don't be ridiculous wonnie". 

the younger felt like crying, why was everyone like that? he just wanted to know what was happening with his body... was aching ass also a sign of puberty? sometimes it got so bad to the point he wasn't able to give his all on practice, but nobody wanted to listen to his explanations and when they did they called him weird and laughed it off. he didn't understand. 

one night he woke up. the tea wasn't strong enough. he feelt something heavy on top of him. was someone sitting on him? he could also feel pain in his lower parts, something thrusting inside him, a squelching sound could be heard in the room. when he started being more aware of his surroundings, he tried to see what was happening. he saw his jake hyung, sitting on the back of his thighs and thrusting his hips. then he realized. 

shim was currently thrusting his dick inside and out of him. he felt his eyes getting wet, he started trembling. he tried to turn around, to stop everything the older was doing, but he couldn't, he felt too weak and the older was too heavy. he did the only thing that was left. 

he screamed. loudly. he heard a hiss from the older and felt a hand trying to muffle his screams, but he didn't stop. he started trashing a little while still screaming. 

soon enough he heard a commotion, someone got up from their bed, looked at them and quickly grabbed jake, trying to get him off the younger. won quickly realized it was jay. the two olders went out of the room, leaving him panting and crying on the bed. he felt someone touching him, it was delicate, he barely felt it after such a cruel treatment. 

"won... wonnie... please try to calm your breath" he heard in his ear. 

this was the moment he realized he couldn't catch his breath, his chest was raising and falling rapidly, the room was too hot, he couldn't breath and he felt like he was dying. he panicked even more, trying to catch his breath. he looked up to see sunghoon and heeseung eyeing him sadly. he didn't want that. he didn't want pity, he just wanted to be okay again, he just wanted to breath. 

lee held his hands while park tried to talk to him and calm him down. the older's voice was so sweet in his ears, it almost made him forget about the sound of jake panting and moaning while thrusting into him. heeseung's touch was delicate, not like jake's cruel thrusts inside him. 

it took him half an hour, but he finally calmed down with the help of his two hyungs. 

"oh wonnie..." he heard sunghoon say, the slightly older boy was sobbing. "i'm so sorry for not helping you earlier... i should be more careful and listen to you when you came to me last time..." 

"don't worry hyung... it's- it's not your fault" jung whispered. 

he didn't mean it. it was sunghoon's fault. it was every members' fault. why they didn't want to listen to him earlier? why they didn't stop jake? there was no way no one heard it before, he was waking up like this for the past three months. he hated them, every single one of them... maybe they planned all of this? to humilate him? maybe they were recording all of this to use it as a blackmail material? did they really want to destroy his career? 

but he couldn't say this, not out loud. he was supposed to be thankful that they reacted this time. his hyung's happiness was more important than his own anyway and he learned that harsh reality a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
